


Goodbye For Now

by Creative_loveaddict9



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Five goes back to say goodbye, Implied special relationship between them but goes unsaid, Sweet Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_loveaddict9/pseuds/Creative_loveaddict9





	Goodbye For Now

Was this a good idea? He honestly didn’t know. It's funny how you can want something for so long but right when it happens you feel lost, scared even. He stood outside the front door of the Hargreeves residence; last time he was here it was crumbled to the ground and covered in ash. He saw his brothers and sisters perished with no idea on how or why it happened. 

The world was no more and Five was alone. 

Somehow he was given an opportunity, not sure if it was actually for him or something The Handler had up her sleeve but an opportunity nonetheless. He was back, the date was just a few months after disappearing into the unknown. Looking down he could see he was no longer a 58 year old man, but a teen once more. Smaller, weaker; but it didn’t really matter. It's only temporary.

He quietly made his way up the stairs, the sound of the violin luring him down the familiar hallway to the source. There stood the reason he came back. Vanya.

Through her doorway he watched her play, taking in the way she closed her eyes and got lost in the notes. Hoping that these memories will stay with him through all he has to do.

After the song is finished she gently puts her violin in its case and starts to gather her things, turning slightly she sees him. Body going still, eyes never leaving him. Probably battling with herself on whether this was real or not. Maybe some sort of dream. 

He closes the door behind him and puts his hands in his pockets, trying to cover up how nervous he really was. To her it's been a few months but to him its been forever. 

“Hey” He broke the silence. 

She rushes towards him pushing him against the door, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing tightly. The embrace brought him back to before it all happened. The warmth was comforting. He felt safe. And for a moment it was almost like he never left. 

“I’m sorry for leaving” he says. He’s sorry for a lot of things. He’s sorry for not listening to his father when he warned him about time travel. He’s sorry about leaving without saying goodbye to Vanya. But most of all he’s sorry he couldn’t save her from the end of the world, not yet anyways. 

Maybe one day she’ll forgive me.

“Where have you been?” She asks squeezing him tighter “I was so worried.”

He could feel her tears soak through his shirt. Five never thought he’d be the one to make her cry. He did this. He caused her pain and knowing that made his chest ache. He wanted to tell her that he was wrong, tell her everything that happened and what’s to be. 

But he couldn’t. It isn’t part of the plan.

“I got lost.” He admits. Because he did get lost and the fact that The Handler found him was the only reason he was getting this second chance. He was going to die alone without ever seeing his family again. Without ever seeing her again. 

She looks up at him, face flushed pink and he wipes away her tears. “Are you going to be okay?” She asks. “Are you hurt?”

She still cared. When's the last time someone asked him if he was okay? In the beginning of his job with the Handler he didn't exactly know what he was doing. He would sometimes run into a target or two that would fight back. Cause damage. No one ever asked if he was okay. If he was hurt. It reminded him of Vanya doting on him after combat lessons and forcing him to use an ice pack. She always cared about his well being when no one else did. Five was raised to fight and was expected to take the punches, there wasn’t any time for love and care. 

“I’m not hurt” He reassures her “ And I’ll be okay soon.”

“What do you mean?” She asks pulling away from him. “You’re staying, right?”

He couldn’t look at her, he just stared down afraid if he looked up he’d crumble. He’d have to just say fuck it and spend the rest of his life here, with her. 

“Vanya.” 

“No, please.” She pleaded. “ You just got back.”

“I want to stay.” He says, wiping his eyes, composure breaking “But I can’t.” 

“Can you at least tell me why?” She asks, her voice rising in frustration. Vanya was passive but she was a fighter if she had to be. 

“I can’t tell you.”

“Why?!” She yelled. 

He looks up and pulls her close again, wrapping his arms around her. “I want to stay. I want to be here with you.” He chokes out, unable to stop the tears “But this is too important.”

They stood there for what felt like ages holding each other. He used to think loneliness was hard, that time travel was hard. But he now knew this was the hardest thing he had to do in his life. 

“I’ll see you again Vanya.” He says “If it’s the last thing I do.” 

“You promise?” She asks, hope in her voice.

“I promise” He says softly “I want you to remember that you are important Vanya.”

She shakes her head “No, I’m not.”

“You are. You will see that one day.” He says, kissing her forehead and stepping back. 

“I love you, Vanya.” He says. Words he never thought he’d be able to say again. “I always will.”

“I love you, too.” She says “Please come back to me.”

“I will.” 

Like a ghost he was gone. Leaving Vanya to wonder if she had imagined the whole thing


End file.
